Duker Iq
'Duker Iq '(ドゥカー・イク Douku Iku) is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. Duker is a captain in the Zanscare Empire's Motorad Squadron. Initially he deploys using some of the Zanscare combat bike to attack the League Militaire. His significance in the story grows until he eventually becomes the one to suggest the Adrastea-class ship and deployment of the Motorad Squadron. By the end of the series he has command of a Lysithea-class cruiser and uses it in in Operation Giant Roller. Character Duker Iq is represented as having an extreme passion for motorcycles. This is evidenced throughout the series as he initially appears in a "Kou" Battle Bike in a squad with Renda De Paloma. They ambush and pursue the League Militaire as they are attempting to flee in a large MS transport plane. His attack damages the plane, but he is unable to prevent them from escaping. Duker later attacks with his squad again and even comments about "biker spirit" at one point when attacking the League Militaire. Ultimately his passion is evidenced when he suggests the formation of the Motorad Squadron. An entire force themed around motorcycles with motorcycle warships such as the Adrastea and Lysithea, motorcycle mecha - the "Kou" and "Ohtu" Battle Bikes as well as the ZMT-A03G Galicson and even the Twinrad, a giant wheel in which mobile suits can operate. Duker Iq seems loyal, but his loyalties are often distracted by his passion which seems to overwhelm all other reason for him. This trait does not begin to be overcome until he discovers his feelings for Renda De Paloma. History Duker Iq first appears in the series pursuing and attacking the League Millitaire with "Kou" and "Ohtu" Battle Bikes, supported by a Galicson. He attempts to stop their escape in a plane, but ultimately fails in his repeated attempts to destroy them. Later Duker Iq gives a report to Queen Maria Pure Armonia in which he summarizes the encounters between the Zanscare Forces such as Bespa and the League Militaire. He goes on to introduce his Adrastea design of cruiser explaining that it will quell rebellion against Zanscare by inspiring fear. Duker continues to the Zanscare Empire, becoming captain of a Lysithea and using it during Operation Giant Roller. During the operation he finds his ture feelings for his subordinate Renda De Paloma and the two begin to become close. This does not last long however as his last battle soon occurs when he attacks the White Arc during a cease fire between the Zanscare Empire and the Earth Federation. Odelo in rage attacks his ship and destroys its bridge killing both him and Renda. Shortly after he is killed he appears in a leather jacket on a motorcycle with Renda smiling inexplicably. It seems to be a ghost like apparition, as the two of them ride the motorcycle through the clouds, however the MS pilots of the White Arc clearly see them their floating through the clouds. Memories of his caring for Renda fled his mind and the two drive very slowly through the clouds, a forest and to a cabin that Renda herself had envisioned. There they park the motorcycle, go in and the apparition is past. Gallery kurochz031.jpg Hiroshi Ousaka Design Works - Duker Iq.png Trivia *Being a motorcycle fanatic. In Super Robot Wars D, Duker has his squad upgraded to transformable bike Garlands stolen from Megazone 23. ja:ドゥカー・イク Category:Deceased